Love Eternal
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Sequel to Loveless till now. Mike is a vampire! how will he deal with his new life and new love? Will there be trouble? adventure? loss? read and review mike P.O.V mikeXGwen
1. Chapter 1: a new begining with love

**Authors note: Hey guys!!! I'm back with a sequel just like I promised! Sorry it took so long but I really wanted to work out the fine tuning of the chapter before I just went updating willy nilly and then you all hate it!....but I like this first chapter haha. So here it is!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Read and review!!! **

Chapter 1: a new beginning with love

The girl was small, smaller than me by at least a foot. Her fair golden hair tumbled down her back as she leaned back on her hands. Her head lolled back exposing her smooth creamy throat to me.

I licked my lips silently. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in my life…or what my friend called…our eternity.

My steps were silent around the small meadow that was filled with pretty wildflowers and tall grass.

The sun was shining brilliantly. I looked over at the girl again. There seemed to be a sparkle around her and I smiled.

She would be delicious.

I circled the field once more in the safety of the trees and readied myself for the attack. I would have to time this just right…I knew I could over power her easily.

I took a small breath of eagerness and…pounced!

A scream…and then…

"Okay, okay…you win." I huffed from my spot on my stomach.

Gwen shook her head sadly letting her curls bounce around her shoulders she was sitting on my back, pinning me down. "Mike, darling. You never learn, you need to practice with Emmett or something. I was trained in battle. Remember?"

I propped my head up on my hand. "Yeah, well, I should be able to beat you once! That's all I'm asking for."

I looked up at the heavens in mock beseechment feeling satisfied as Gwen giggled and moved to sit next to me. I sat up and we sat cross legged from each other.

"I should! I'm a fierce beast." I bared my teeth and growled from deep in my chest the way that I had gotten used to in the past few months.

Gwen ruined the façade and pecked me on the nose and I pouted making her laugh out loud. "That's it! I'm gone!" I threw up my hands in frustration and started to stalk off.

"No! No Mike! I was just kidding! Please come sit with me!" she pleaded, but she was laughing so hard that I really couldn't take her seriously.

At the forest I changed my mind and I turned back, ran at her and picked her up bridal; style, catching her by surprise and twirling her around in circles. Gwen wrapped her arms around my neck and screamed in delight.

God, I loved this girl! I didn't even think it was possible to love someone with their whole being like I loved Gwen. My mind body and soul centered around her like the planets centered around the sun. She was my sun, my air, everything I needed to survive. Though technically I didn't need those things now that I was a vampire.

Or a bloodsucker as the wolves had put it. And by wolves I mean the werewolves. Ask me if I was surprised when I found out about werewolves as well as vampires. That was a rhetorical question by the way.

Well, the Bella/Edward/Jacob situation got a whole lot more complicated but that was about it. When Carlisle went to talk to the wolves after my change he fibbed a little so that it was more like the vampire that attacked me, Jane I found out later, bit me instead of Gwen.

I didn't get the big deal if we told the truth, I mean; I would be dead if Gwen hadn't bitten me. But I was informed, rudely; by Rosalie that if Carlisle hadn't lied we would have had to fight the wolves because biting a human was a no-no, no matter what.

Idiotic thinking if you ask me.

I looked at Gwen who was still laughing with her eyes closed while hugging my neck. I stopped spinning and looked down at my angel whose creamy pale skin was sparkling in the sun.

I loved her. It terrified me to think that I could have been taken away from her without really knowing the gravity of the situation at all. Now that I knew what really could have happened I never left Gwen's side and she never left mine.

I was happy as a vampire. I could protect the girl that I loved like I couldn't before when I was human. I could hold her, kiss her, and feel her more than I ever could too. But it wasn't only physical. Since my change we had connected on an even deeper level than any human coupe could.

Sharing our lives and ideas and memories were so much more….more…I couldn't even describe it, but it was wonderful.

Gwen opened her golden eyes and looked into my light red ones. I almost had a golden color like the rest of Cullens but it would take a couple more weeks. I didn't mind I thought I looked kind of cool.

"Hey," she giggled smiling up at me.

I grinned. "Hey Gorgeous."

I sat cross legged on the ground and settled her in my lap. I could have held her all day in that position but it was more instinct to want to act natural, you know, blend into my surroundings.

I cradled her to my body and rested my chin on top of her head. It was amazing how different she felt to me now.

Before it was like she was a beautiful statue that moved. Hard and cold, that was pretty much the first tip off, but no one ever said I was the sharpest tool in the shed.

But now it was completely different. Her skin was warm and soft to me. And not only that but when I touched her my nerve endings went crazy and it was kind of hard controlling those instincts.

Usually I gave in.

Hey, I _was _a guy. I had trouble controlling those feelings when I was _human_.

Gwen sighed into my chest, but it was a happy sigh. "I think we should go back to the house soon. I promised Alice she could do my hair."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of her head. "She treats you like a Barbie doll."

Gwen shifted so she could look up at me. "Every one keeps saying that but when I asked them what a Barbie doll is they just laugh and walk away." She pouted cutely.

Sometimes I forgot that Gwen hadn't really been a normal girl in my generation and had lived _a lot _longer than me. Not only that but she had also been living in a castle that was stuck in the 1800s for the past two hundred years.

Smiling I tucked her head back under my chin and explained to her what a Barbie doll was. I'm sure she had gotten an inkling but the idea in her head needed some fine tuning. Especially when she asked me if a Barbie doll was an actual person.

Anyway she got the idea. I liked showing her new things. Like I said before I'm not smart when it comes to most things but the things she didn't know about I usually was an expert in.

Take for example comic books. I had spent three whole days and nights with her explaining all I knew about the justice league. She loved it! Her favorite character was Batman surprisingly.

When I asked her about it she told me that it was because he wasn't born with powers or they weren't given to him by someone else but he made his own power by just using his skills and he still remained human.

See! These are the things I'm talking about! I learn _so _much when I'm with her.

My thinking has _never _been that deep. I just liked Batman because of his really cool utility belt.

But it made me look at things differently and not only because of my increased vision which was awesome, but less superficial than before.

Gwen talked about things in a way that was…_inspiring _to me.

Everything she said sounded beautiful or intelligent that really showed the wisdom she held.

"We should get some life sized Barbie's for Rosalie and Alice. Then they might leave me alone."

I laughed out loud. "I think maybe that could work. We'll look online tomorrow."

And sometimes she could show me that she really _was _stuck as a seventeen year old for the rest of eternity. I didn't mind. She made my life interesting and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the universe.

"Lets go home." I said and stood up setting her on her feet.

Gwen smiled and started to walk away. I smiled and pulled her back to me kissing her deeply and running my hands through her hair loving the feeling of its soft texture between my fingers.

After a few minutes I pulled away. I _loved _that I didn't have to breathe anymore.

"I love you Gwen." It wasn't _nearly _as powerful as what I felt for her but it would have to do until someone invented the right words to describe my feelings for this girl.

"I love you as well Mike. With all my heart." she smiled up at me.

I kissed her deeply once again and then turned back to the forest around us.

"Okay, _now _lets go home." I grinned at her.

She giggled. "Last one home is a smelly werewolf!"

Gwen took off. I watched her for a moment and felt pure joy at just being near her and then started running as fast as I could.

I loved her with everything I had but I was _not _going to forfeit the race.

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**

**Author note: okay…I had this entire chapter planned out but I have only rough ideas of what else I want to do. I have a few ideas I'm sifting through so I thought it would be great f I asked my loving readers what they would like to see happen in Mike and Gwen's life! So I need help with what Mike's power will be and who the big bad guys in the story will be. Like I said I already have some ideas but you guys also give me a lot of really cool suggestions.**

**So I decided to do a little contest. **

**CONTEST RULES**

**The person who gives me the best suggestion gets to be a character in my story!!!!! So if you want to be in my story give me your idea, your first name and a brief description of your personality. The best idea wins!!!! **

**So please send me your suggestions and let the best man/woman win!!!!!!**

**Love your beloved authoress, **

**The joker and I**


	2. Chapter 2: what the hell was that!

Chapter 2: What the hell was that?!

I used to think that having brothers and sisters would be cool. I could talk to them all the time and everyone knew everything about the rest of them and nothing would _ever _be boring…

But it turns out its just really, really annoying.

"Dude! C'mon! Just one wrestling match? I swear this will be the last time I ask you for at least two weeks!" Emmett said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned farther back into the couch as if to tell him. _I'm not going anywhere_. The guy had been asking for the last two days! Day and night! I wanted to kill him!

Emmett huffed and a picture of him with a hand on his hip crossed my mind. I smothered my laugh.

"Emmett I don't want to okay?" I said and stood up to face him. "We just wrestled like three days ago anyway!"

He threw up his hands in frustration. "_That's _exactly what I'm saying Mike! It's been _days_!"

I saw Rosalie start laughing on her perch on the love seat and I growled at her making her smirk. I was never really good at intimidating people as a human; I guess I carried that trait over with me, dammit.

I seriously thought if it was possible for a vampire to get a headache I would have one right now. I ran a hand through my shaggy blond hair and sighed heavily.

"Fine!" I shouted making Emmett grin and Gwen, who was walking into the room from the kitchen, jump at my sudden exclamation. "Let's get this over with." I grumbled and stalked outside.

Emmett was following me with an obvious smirk of a premature victory on his face. Out of all sixteen times that Emmett and I have fought, I had won a good three times. That was mostly due to the fact that I was a newborn and running on pure energy and my own human blood. I still counted it as my victories though.

Don't judge me.

Emmett and I ran to a large clearing and faced each other. We took a defensive stance. The air crackled with energy and I felt myself liking the idea of a fight more and more.

A soft breeze blew through the field, ruffling our hair and clothes. I smelled the excitement and aggression off of Emmett and smirked. He was always ready for a fight, I think that was the reason he hunted bears for food mostly.

Just a theory.

As always, Emmett was the first to move barreling straight towards me. A common battle technique, pure aggression and energy, he was easy to control this way.

I leaped out of the way and ran at him while he was back was turned, striking for his legs but only coming up with air as he jumped somersaulted backwards.

I growled at him and he snarled back in challenge. He charged at me and threw a punch but I dodged it, and the one after that, and the one after that.

Emmett may have been a vampire, but he was also one of the slow vampires, much faster than any human but his strength was in force.

I, on the other hand, could run as fast if not faster than Edward. A fact that I felt proud of and had mentally patted myself on the back to have the foresight to take track and field…not that anyone could have the foresight of being changed into a vampire quite suddenly.

He growled in frustration and I moved so I was on the side of him and he jumped before I could hit him, moving so he was few feet away.

"You're getting better kid." He complimented with a pointed smirk and I laughed.

"Your not so bad yourself, old man" Emmett let a roar of playful anger and leapt at me.

I jumped but he caught my foot and brought me to the ground on my stomach. I groaned in annoyance and yanked my foot away while rolling over as he tried to smash me into the grass. I jumped up and grabbed his arm and swung him to go flying across the field.

He landed on his feet and skidded to a stop and ran at me again. I ran to meet him and we clashed with a sound like thunder breaking through the air. Damn, Carlisle was going to be mad at us later; we weren't supposed to make that kind of noise unless there was other thunder to blame it on.

Oh well, it was Washington, it _always _had thunder, right?

I grabbed Emmett into a headlock and he pulled away to grab my leg and fling me into a tree making it crackle and groan in protest.

I growled, getting a little annoyed that I was losing and jumped down from the middle of the tree. Emmett was standing, but slightly hunched, as if he had to jump away at anytime and laughing at me.

"Oh jeez! That was hilarious!" Emmett roared.

I glared at him and started to feel my irritation grow. I really hated it when he won. It wasn't like I was a sore loser or anything, though it really seemed like that right now. I just hated that I lost to _everybody_.

"Whatever." I grumbled and started to walk back towards the house.

"Don't be such a poor sport!" he called to me. "I didn't get mad at you those _three_ times you beat me!" he laughed.

I kept walking and then felt his hand on my shoulder. "Get away from me Emmett." I hissed.

"Dude. I was just-." He started but my anger reached its boiling point and I turned quickly making him jump back in surprise and I had to clench my fists just to keep from hitting him.

My anger had gotten a lot worse since I was changed, Carlisle told me it was because we ran on pure emotions and instinct and it was going to take time to get used to it and act more like a human.

"I said leave me alone!" I roared and I watched as Emmett was pulled, as if by an invisible force, across the clearing and into a tree so hard that it broke in half. I gaped and looked at my hands in disbelief. What….?

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett shouted and got up looking disoriented, was that even possible for a vamp? He ran back over to me and looked at me like I had two heads or something. "What. The. Hell?!"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Uh…" was all I could get out.

Hey! I just through one of my brothers into a tree without even touching him! He was lucky that I even _made _a sound!

"Did you just throw me across the field using your _mind_?" Emmett said in disbelief. Ouch, that hurt.

"Yeah! So what? You think I'm too stupid or something?" I asked, still a little peeved from earlier. I _really _needed to work on my anger management.

The large vampire held up his hands defensively and took a step back. "Hey! Don't bite my head off! This isn't something that happens to me everyday you know! I'm as confused as you are. Chill."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Well…what do we do?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. Can you do it again?"

I shrugged and then looked at stick lying on the ground near my foot. _Move, move, move, move_ I thought.

Nothing, nata, zip, zilch. Well _that _made me feel stupid.

"No." I said out loud.

Emmett sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Isn't there a name for something like this? Tele-something or other?"

I bit my lip. "I think its telekinesis. Do you think that's my…vamp power?"

He chuckled. "Hopefully! That was the coolest thing ever! I just hope I'm not on the receiving end of it again, it hurt!"

I laughed and started walking again. "Should we tell Carlisle?"

He walked next to me, matching my pace and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, I think so. Its not like it could hurt anything and maybe he knows another vampire who went through the same thing."

When we got to the house Emmett went to find Rosalie and I found Gwen in our room reading a book on the bed. I sat next to her and looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the text.

"You're reading _Harry Potter_?" I asked incredulously.

Not that I had anything against the books or anything but I never imagined my two hundred year old vampire girlfriend would be interested in reading about a teenage wizard…what a weird sentence.

Gwen looked up at me and smiled. "Yep, this is really good. I think it's really weird that the wizards let J.K. Rowling write a book about them. I mean, if any humans knew that Hogwarts was real…"

"What?!" I yelped. Oh my….

"Just kidding!" she laughed and sat up marking a page in her book and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You have no idea how funny your expression was! I guess it was _I _who pulled the wool over _your _face!" she laughed.

I tweaked her nose. "Its wool over my _eyes_ sweetie." I told her nicely. For being a genius she sure was horrible at learning modern phrases. I found that an _extremely _endearing trait.

"Sure, sure." She waved her hand around dismissively and I scowled.

"You are spending _way _too much time with that Jacob Black kid. You're even starting to talk like him!" Ever since Bella had been turned into a vampire the werewolves and vampires had actually been getting along.

And since, on Edwards's orders, Bella was not allowed to visit the werewolves alone she would take Gwen. Who was becoming a quick friend with the werewolves, to my great displeasure, since I, still as a newborn vamp, was too sensitive to the horrible smell that surrounded them.

Gwen even had to take showers before coming into contact with me because even the faint odor of them was enough to make me retch.

"Oh your just mad because Emmett beat you again." she poked my bicep and I fell back on the bed.

"Leave the fortune telling to Alice. It was draw for your information and I'm not mad."

She rested her chin on my chest and I started to run my hand over her hair as a habit that we had grown into. "So what's wrong Mike?"

I toyed with the idea of not telling her but there was really no point in it and we didn't have any secrets between us anyway.

"I think I learned what my power is." I said softly and twirled a piece of her hair around my finger while biting my lip in thought.

Gwen brightened and smiled. "Really?" she knew that I was stoked when I learned

Vampires got powers, well, not right away because there was kind of a battle over my life going on at the moment but when I turned into one I really wanted to see if I got one. After about six months I thought it was never going to happen, but now it was nearing the eighth month of my vampirism and I was _finally _starting to show.

"Yeah. I threw Emmett across the whole clearing without even touching him and broke a tree in half." I smiled.

"Telekinesis?" she asked, somewhat worriedly.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I think…why?"

She played with a loose string on my shirt and I caught her hand trying to get her attention. She was really scaring me, she usually was all smiles and stuff, even when things were bad she was _never _this nervous.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

She laughed nervously. "Nothing! I'm just peeved that your gift seems to be better than mine!" she growled playfully and straddled me. "I'm jealous." She purred.

I grinned. "Well too bad. Guess I'm going to be able to kick your butt in a fight someday then." I rolled her over so I was on top and kissed her.

She seemed to sigh and the rational part of my brain was telling me that she was distracting me.

The guy side of my brain though... was congratulating her and egging her on.

I think we _all _know who was going to win this fight.

**A/N: Hi people! I'm a little disappointed in all of you! I didn't get any reviews but I got about 4 favs! So what's the deal? If I'm writing a crappy story you gotta tell me ya know! Anyway…….**

**Congratulations to the winner of the contest ****Itachiluver123****!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****WOOHOO! YAY! **

**So she will be appearing in the story! Thank you for all your help and I can't wait to see what develops in the empty space that I cal a brain! **

**Please review! More action coming up!**

**Love your dedicated authoress, **

**The Joker and I**


End file.
